Tentadores
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Eles tinham que ser tentadores...aqueles lábios. Lost Canvas, Dohko X Shion...Yaoi.


**Tentadores**

"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

1743...fim da Guerra Santa.

Dois cavaleiros retornavam para o Santuário, exaustos, feridos, carregando nos ombros as mortes de tantos companheiros queridos, e cientes do que o futuro dos Cavaleiros estaria em suas mãos agora. Áries e Libra, os únicos que sobreviveram a uma batalha, que se tornará mítica aos olhos de futuras gerações, testemunhas vivas de sacrifícios honrados, amigos inseparáveis.

-Ainda inconformado pelo fim da luta, Shion?

-Com tantas mortes inúteis.-suspirou o lemuriano.

-Ainda nisso? Já lhe disse que não houve nenhuma morte inútil e...urgh.-Dohko parou de caminhar, apoiando-se em uma árvore próxima.

-DOHKO!-Shion já estava ao seu lado, segurando-o pelos ombros, e notou que sua mão estava manchada de sangue.-Escondeu um ferimento de mim?

-É só um arranhão...-respondeu o outro, tentando manter o sorriso.

-Irresponsável.-o corte era mais profundo que ele queria admitir.-Permitir-se morrer por um "arranhão" destes, isso sim seria algo inútil!

-Não morreria tão...fácil...-vencido pelo ferimento, Dohko se permite cair desfalecido nos braços do amigo, que o ampara firmemente.

Convencido que deveria cuidar dele primeiro, Shion o segura firme e procura um abrigo entre as árvores. Com cuidado o deita na relva e retira a armadura, avaliando o ferimento.

-Idiota! Por que tenta sempre bancar o imbatível perto de mim?-falava com ele, mesmo estando desacordado, limpando o ferimento como podia e em seguida, se concentrando para usar seu cosmo para fechá-lo.-Se fizer isso de novo, o deixarei sangrar até a morte, para que aprenda.

Em seguida, sentou ao seu lado, apenas aguardando que Dohko recobrasse a consciência o mais breve possível.

Enquanto esperava, ficou observando seu rosto, admirando os traços forte do cavaleiro de libra. Nariz empinado, que denotava uma personalidade forte e ao mesmo tempo brincalhona, sobrancelhas firmes. Fitou os lábios, fascinado pelo desenho dos lábios. Largas e suaves curvas...pareciam macios como...

"Deusa! O que estou pensando?"

Suspirou, virando o rosto para outro lado tentando distrair a mente com outra coisa, mas a tentação de voltar a fitar os lábios de Dohko, enquanto ele permanecia desacordado, era maior.

"Ah, não..."

Os lábios, tentadores, estavam entreabertos, denotando uma respiração cadenciada, ritmada. Ele estava dormindo! Dormia tranquilamente. Olhou para o corpo do cavaleiro que jazia ao chão, percorreu cada centímetro daquele corpo rijo e seus olhos repousaram mais uma vez nos lábios e estremeceu.

-Mas que tolice! Ele é meu amigo! Eu não posso estar querendo...-mas queria. Acaso há algum mal nisso?

Aproximou-se do amigo, olhou ao redor como se temesse que alguém os observava e em seguida inclinou-se sobre ele.

Tocou os lábios do amigo, que permanecia ainda adormecido profundamente, de modo terno e com timidez. Sim, os lábios eram macios. Macios e de uma maneira prazerosa, doces.

Sentiu aqueles lábios doces, até ouvir um gemido abafado escapar de Dohko e temeroso de acordá-lo, afastou-se. Ficando ali, apenas a observá-lo e analisando suas próprias atitudes.

Alguns minutos após o ousado beijo, ele acordou. Entreabriu os olhos, virando a cabeça e sorrindo para Shion, erguendo a mão para que o ajudasse a levantar.

-Desmaiei?

-Sim.-Shion sorriu, fazendo-o se sentar.-Vamos descansar antes de voltarmos.

-Estou melhor.-Dohko olhava para o horizonte, com uma expressão diferente no rosto.

-O que foi?

-Estranho...quando estive desacordado, parecia que...eu sei que senti...que alguém havia me beijado.

-Foi apenas um sonho.-respondeu Shion.

-Tem razão.-Dohko ficou em pé, sacodindo a grama e sorrindo.-Pena, só em sonhos que me beijam tão gostoso! Vamos!

-Shion?

-Hã?

-Obrigado por sempre cuidar de mim.

Shion sorriu.

-Sempre, meu amigo...

Shion revirou os olhos, e suspirou. O beijo dado seria seu segredo, temia dizer algo a Dohko e perder um grande amigo...alguém que queria bem, bem até demais. Quem sabe um dia, se sentisse a vontade de voltar a beijar aqueles lábios doces, mas com o consentimento dele?

-Shion?

-Sim?

-Nunca mais se aproveite de mim...a menos que eu esteja bem acordado para aproveitar também.

Dohko piscou para o ariano, que permaneceu parado, estático. Ele estava acordado? Filho da...

Fim...

Fic dedicado a Sinistra Negra, fanzoca destes dois...XD!

Bjs


End file.
